warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rising Storm/Chapter 21
Chapter description :Cloudpaw urgently mews for Fireheart to follow him, before tearing out the doorway of the Twoleg nest. The ThunderClan deputy feels Sandstorm and Ravenpaw shoot away from him as they all race across the grass. The cats keep running until they’re much farther away, and stop to crouch in a clump of nettles. Cloudpaw thanks them for coming, and looks down at his paws. Fireheart bluntly asks his nephew if he wants to come back to the Clan, and the apprentice says yes. The white tom admits that he’s learned his lesson, and will never go near Twolegs again. Sandstorm and Ravenpaw sit nearby, and the she-cat questions why they should believe him. Cloudpaw insists that he can be trusted, and that ThunderClan must want him back because he was rescued. Fireheart states the rest of the Clan may not believe his story, but the apprentice objects that he was stolen by the Twolegs against his will. Sandstorm tells the deputy to not be too hard on his nephew, and the ginger tom is surprised by her words. :Ravenpaw meows that the moon is rising, so they’ll have to leave soon to be back in camp by sunhigh. The cats set off soon after, and the black loner leads them to the edge of WindClan territory. Fireheart thanks Ravenpaw for taking them this far, and the tom says that they will always be friends. The black loner leaves, and the three cats watch him trot away across the grass. Fireheart meows that if they hurry, hopefully the WindClan dawn patrol won’t see them. The ThunderClan cats pad through the uplands as the sun rises behind them. Cloudpaw murmurs that he can smell home, but a voice interrupts him. :Deadfoot steps out of the heather, stating that he scents ThunderClan intruders. Mudclaw and Webpaw step out behind their deputy, and Fireheart’s heart pounds. Deadfoot hisses that they seem to be making WindClan territory their home, but the ginger tom answers it is the only way to the lands beyond. The black tom questions if Bluestar is dead, saying that they could be traveling to Highstones. Sandstorm hisses that their leader is fine, and Cloudpaw confidently meows they’re just passing through. :Deadfoot orders his patrol to attack, and the deputy leaps on Fireheart. He throws the rival cat off, but still gets his ears raked. The black tom snarls that he’s as slow as all forest cats, but Fireheart jumps on his back. The ThunderClan deputy holds down his struggling rival, and looks up to see Webpaw has already fled. Fireheart lets Deadfoot go with one last sharp nip to the shoulder. Sandstorm and Cloudpaw drive Mudclaw back into the heather, and he finally gives up and runs away. Fireheart calls to the pair that they need to go before more warriors come. Sandstorm nods, but Cloudpaw excitedly boasts about his fighting skills. The ThunderClan deputy lightly growls at him, and they quickly race to Fourtrees. :On their way home, Sandstorm asks Fireheart if he saw Cloudpaw fight. The tom replies he did, just at the end in the match with Mudclaw. Sandstorm meows the apprentice scared off Webpaw in about three rabbit hops, which is impressive for a cat who’s been locked up as a kittypet for a moon. She says that he’ll be a great warrior someday, but Fireheart stays silent. The cats travel swiftly through the forest, and once near camp, the ginger warrior pelts down the ravine at full speed. He hopes that Tigerclaw had stayed away, and is relieved when the clearing looks peaceful. Whitestorm greets Fireheart, saying that he’s glad they returned safely. He dips his head apologetically, and recalls the past day to the white warrior. Whitestorm replies that Brightpaw had told him about it already. :Soon after, Cloudpaw and Sandstorm enter camp. Many are surprised to see the white apprentice, and Darkstripe lazily calls out that they thought he was a kittypet now. Cloudpaw announces dramatically that he was stolen by the Twolegs, and proceeds to tell his version of the past events. Fireheart interrupts his nephew, but the tom protests that he hasn’t told the part about the WindClan patrol yet. Darkstripe questions if they were driven away, but Sandstorm hisses that the rabbit-eaters ran away. Fireheart meows that Cloudpaw fought well, and many cats are surprised by it. However, most of the Clan conclude that it must be up to Bluestar whether the white apprentice can stay or not. Characters Major *Cloudpaw }} Minor *Ravenpaw *Deadfoot *Mudclaw *Webpaw *Whitestorm *Darkstripe *Ashfur *Speckletail *Patchpelt *One-eye *Mousefur }} Mentioned *Tigerclaw *Brightpaw }} Notes and references de:Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 21nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 21 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Rising Storm Category:The Prophecies Begin arc